


Of Soft Shells and Little Brothers

by twosidedcoin



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Whump, Protective big brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosidedcoin/pseuds/twosidedcoin
Summary: Mayhem goes missing so Donnie and Leo go to find him for April while she's trapped by her family. Naturally this translates into 'no good deed goes unpunished' as the night goes from bad to worst.





	Of Soft Shells and Little Brothers

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

Donnie rolled his eyes, not even bothering to glance over at his brother. Leo didn’t seem to mind- was probably accustomed to it- as he stretched his arms high above his head, an impatient sort of sound escaped his mouth.

“We should be halfway upstate by now,” Leo continued, “in Dad’s cabin with the rest of our family.”

Donnie tightened his hold on the steering wheel, and though he knew Leo wasn’t _really_ annoyed and that he was certainly correct it still grated on his nerves. They should be out in the woods, in Splinter’s cabin, drinking carbonated beverages and soaking in nonstop sunshine. Except Donnie had stayed behind for what had only supposed to be a half hour to finish one of his projects.

Leo had opted to stay with him, waving the rest of their family bye with a bright smile. Donnie didn’t understand that- why Leo had been so quick to reassure the rest of their family that he’ll get them both to the cabin by the end of the day and because it was _Leo_ they went without much more complaint- but he was grateful all the same.

Then April called, half wild in her panic as she explained how Mayhem’s disappeared and she’d go looking for him herself, but the rest of her family had arrived for Thanksgiving and she couldn’t escape. One look at Leo and Donnie had known they had the same idea- find Mayhem, return him safely to April and then head up to the family cabin for whatever duration of the vacation they could get.

But that was several hours ago and Leo had since then grown unimpressed and bored. He had his legs pulled up, cheek pressed against one of his knees as he stared listlessly out the window. At first Donnie had felt bad- Leo loves the cabin- but as Leo’s questions turned into him basically needling him every chance he got he found himself mostly just annoyed.

“Hey Donnie,” Leo said, limbs unfolding and face dropping into a serious expression, “this isn’t going to be like that time Dad took your Turtle Tank, right? You have a plan. Right?”

A fair question, its claws digging somewhere deep beneath Donnie’s skin and making the backs of his teeth grind.

“Of course I have a plan,” Donnie lied.

Leo gave him a look- one that told him that he knew he was lying- before he rolled his eyes and turned his head so he was back to staring out the window. His fingers continued to flutter around his lap though, brushing against his hips and thighs.

Leo’s brain was spinning, and he so very badly wanted to say something. Normally that was enough to get Leo spilling whatever he had to say regardless of what everyone else wanted- except Leo hadn’t. He’d sat beside him and _stewed_.

Donnie’s annoyance died, replaced with a guilt that chewed at his insides and made him half sick. Sometimes he could be a bit brash with his phrasing, Donnie knew, but he never thought Leo would take it to mean he couldn’t talk to him. Despite popular belief, Donnie liked hanging out with Leo. Enjoyed the moments where Leo just sits with him, so close their shoulders are pressed against each other, and closes his eyes as he allows Donnie to ramble about this or that and not be expected to stop and explain what he was talking about every five seconds. It was a thing Donnie always secretly thought was known as being mutual.

“Something on your mind Leon?” Donnie asked after a side glance in his brother’s direction.

Leo shrugged, didn’t look at him. His fingers paused on his thighs as his eyes took an intense expression- the gleam matching those of what he gets whenever he comes up with a plan. They just usually proceeded with Leo’s voice and not this silence.

Donnie’s hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Leo didn’t do silent- not even when something was wrong. Or, at least, they’ve never thought he did. Donnie didn’t like the implication that they’ve been wrong all these years, and Leo never bothered correcting them.

“ _Leo_ ,” Don pushed, voice a rare gentle tone.

Leo glanced at him but said nothing. He seemed almost determined to remain stubbornly silent, and a dark thought crossed Donnie’s mind.

“Leo, why’d you offer to stay back with me?”

Leo shrugged and replied, “Because whatever you were finishing sounded important to you, and Pops wouldn’t have let you stay behind by yourself, and Raph and Mikey have been looking forward to this for weeks. So I volunteered. Why’d you ask?”

Donnie swallowed past the sinking realization that he couldn’t recall the last time he’d talked to his brother. Not to mention that every conversation they seemed to have was one of either arguing or constant belittling. He suddenly felt very sick, and Leo’s new dodgy attitude wasn’t making the sour sensation in his stomach any better.

Then Leo seemed to realize something, and he turned back towards Donnie and asked, “You don’t think I’m upset with you about something?”

Donnie had to physically release the steering wheel as he forced out, “Of course not Leo. What would ever give you that impression?”

Leo gave him an incredulous look. Donnie glared out the windshield. Neither seemed eager to break the silence.

Donnie tried, in his own special way. Whatever was upsetting Leo could wait until he was done being bothered by it or he wanted to share. Otherwise it wasn’t coming out of his mouth. And when Donnie realized that if it was Raph or Mikey next to him then Donnie would have known what to say, he just shoved those bitter feelings down somewhere deep inside him.

Leo stretched- seemingly never suffering from the same issue- as he idly noted, “You’re a good friend Donatello. You didn’t even think twice about agreeing to help April out.”

“You would’ve done the same,” Don told him quickly, just as firm.

Leo shrugged, grinning that sly smirk Donnie was coming to realize was the expression he made whenever there was something he wasn’t saying and said, “Sure, but we both know April likes you best.”

And Donnie wasn’t sure why but the words were like hooks scraping down his spine. Insecure Leo was one of those things they tried so hard to avoid that they sometimes forgot Leo just learned to hide it behind broken smiles and forced jokes.

_It’s how I cope._

_You’re a champion._

Somedays Leo acted like he didn’t even know how awesome or important he was. With a single word or simple gesture he could get the four of them chasing after weird mediocre thieves and trying to pass salami off as paper. And, because it was Leo, it impossibly worked. It was just so obvious that it was always hard when they realized that sometimes Leo missed it.

“April only asked me because she knew that between the two of us I’m more inclined to have my phone on me,” Donnie protested.

Leo’s grin thinned out dangerously as he shrugged once more. Donnie didn’t like how quickly Leo was to brush him off- already accepting that he was the joke of the group. Nothing more than the prettiest face.

“You’re going to break the wheel Dee,” Leo’s voice said, bringing him back from the dark precipice Donnie was teetering on.

Donnie sucked in a deep breath. Released it. His fingers uncurled, and he said nothing. Leo must have realized- Leo always sees things like that- because his face dropped into a thoughtful expression. He twirled his sword around in his hands.

“Mayhem is part of this mystic mojo, right?” Leo asked as part of a distraction of Don’s dark thoughts, “The same stuff as my sword.”

The pieces clicked- two parts of a puzzle- and though Leo didn’t say it, would never say it out loud, he’d come to the same conclusion hours ago. And no one would argue that Donnie was the smartest turtle brother, but plans came to Leo with a specific ease that was as impressive as it could be confusing.

Leo was all jokes and witty remarks- preferring to banter- but he could think quick on his feet and could put Raph and Donnie’s plans to shame. It was something he either wasn’t aware of or was just being modest about. If Donnie had to come to a conclusion he’d say that it was just so natural Leo missed how remarkable it came off as.

“I can use the mystical aura emitting from your sword to find Mayhem,” Donnie said- like it was obvious.

Leo grinned- back to being bright and beautiful- as he replied, “I knew you could figure something out Dee. That big brain of yours always at work.”

Donnie couldn’t help the warm sensation that came with his brother’s praise, even though he knew Leo was doing that thing he did to get them to stop feeling bad about themselves. Donnie wished he shared that gift, but because he didn’t he just continued to grip the steering wheel as they continued in silence.

&.

Leo’s plan turned out to semi-work, and if Donnie’s honest then he’d admit how he was only surprised that they hadn’t anticipated the trap.

They should have. Mayhem would never have just run off. Not with April bathing it in love and affection every chance she got. But perhaps Leo’s biggest weakness is his inability to comprehend how there are bad souls in the world. Souls who wish to do them personal harm so much so that they’ll set up a trap for them.

Leo would have never come to that conclusion, but Donnie should have. Donnie should have thought of it, should have seen. He should have _known_ , but more so than anything else he should have protected Leo. He was the older brother. It was his responsibility.

Except Leo wasn’t like Mikey. He never seemed to need his older brother’s protection- was more likely to jump to one of their defense- and it was so easy to forget. That didn’t make it okay, though, and it wasn’t enough to stop Leo from getting hurt.

They managed to trace Mayhem’s aura to a clutter of abandoned factories by the river. Leo squinted at it, turning his head back towards Donnie, and if he were Raph or Mikey he would have said nothing. He wasn’t Raph or Mikey, though, and he wasn’t afraid of calling Donnie out on things. It was why people assumed Donnie didn’t like him as much.

( _Which was ridiculous_ _because it’s_ Leo _. How could he not like Leo?_ )

So Leo had to ask, “Are you sure Mayhem’s here Dee?”

“I’m sure,” Donnie said, voice empty, “If my math is correct, that is, and we both know that it usually is.”

Leo grinned, back to trusting Donnie’s word, as he climbed from his seat. Donnie followed, finding comfort at how natural it was. How, despite Leo being technically younger, normal it felt to follow him. To have Leo lead them.

“We should split up,” Donnie suggested, knowing Leo wouldn’t freak out at the idea.

He was easily startled, but only by threats he deemed real and horror movie logic never seemed to bother him like their other two brothers. That was why, at Donnie’s suggestion ( _and because Leo didn’t seem to see how much weight his words held for them_ ) he shrugged and started in a random direction.

Donnie should have followed. He should have protested, switched sides. Something. Anything except silently move in the other direction.

He’s not sure how long he spent searching the old building, but the longer they stayed the more concerned Donnie got about getting an infection. Everything was filthy and turtle’s skin can be a little soft, and the last thing he wanted was the next couple of hours with Leo complaining that he was in pain.

Or to leave empty-handed. Mayhem was here- Donnie was certain of it- and he was bringing him back to April. Because April was there friend, and she asked, and he’d _promised_.

_Is that why you were so willing to throw away our weekend plans?_ A traitorous voice that sounded suspiciously like Leo demanded. _You were always so desperate to make friends._

Donnie closed his eyes, pushed the thoughts away.

When he’d been younger he hadn’t been the best at emoting. A scientific brain, he thinks, forced to see and hear everything in a calculated manner. It must have been a nightmare to live with- his constant cynicism- but the harder he tried to push them all away the more they just drew him back to them.

He owed them the world for never giving up on him, but when they’d met April. A human child, so small and tiny and impossibly fragile, and all she did was scream in glee at how awesome they looked it met so much more because she didn’t have to be their friend. Yet she chose to be and Donnie would do _anything_ for her.

So leaving the building empty-handed wasn’t an option, and Mayhem had to be there because Donnie had said he was. And Donnie wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t be wrong, never been wrong before.

He wasn’t.

After he finished searching he made his way back to the front, calling for his brother. Leo didn’t answer- not even a wisecrack or one of his awful puns- and something cold slithered down his vertebrae.

“Leo!” he called, louder, starting in the direction he’d last seen his brother disappear down.

Silence answered back.

“I swear Leo, if this is one of your odd ideas of a joke…” he trailed off knowing it wasn’t but wishing it was.

Despite what people like to say Leo knew when to be serious. He knew what was appropriate and what wasn’t and he knew pretending like something had happened while already searching for someone missing was in poor taste.

Which meant Leo was still looking or missing himself. Donnie’s grip tightened around his staff. For everyone’s sake Leo better still be looking.

Something outside rumbled, soft and familiar, and it made Donnie jerk. Outside he could make out the vague outline of their Turtle Tank moving and before he had a chance to realize he knew that he was outside, watching it move.

Except the anger that rushed up suddenly inside him wasn’t the same as last time. He wasn’t furious that someone stole their Turtle Tank or mad that anyone could think they could steal his inventions and walk. It was something else, something almost primal inside him, as panic seized his heart and squeezed because he _knew_. His brother was in there.

&.

There were benefits to living in the sewer- one of those being that in the summer, instead of the hot and humid climate of the outside world, it remained cool. The perfect environment for four baby turtles. It was, perhaps, the major reason Splinter brought them there when they were babies.

He never told them that- of course- would always just shrug his shoulders and make some vague comment about how he wanted his alone time. That he was a rat, and that was where rats lived, but Leo knew it hadn’t always been that way. Nor was his reasoning something so simple.

Sewers gave them space and shelter- with little threat of being discovered- but it also provided cool in the summer and warm in the winter. It gave them moderation in a world that was always in uncontrollable chaos. It also gave them space- lots of it- and in that a chance for them to grow into themselves.

Raph as the leader, delegating Leo’s supply runs every chance he got. Donnie as the inventor, setting up his personal lab and tinkering with anything and everything he could get his hands on. Mikey as the artist, tagging every inch of the wall with his art. Leo just ran around the sewers, gathering things the humans discarded and bringing them back for his brothers.

Then, one day, Leo came back from one of his rare solo runs to find Mikey sobbing and Raph looking like the world was ending. They were staring in wide-eyed horror at Donnie, who was sitting on the couch with a giant silver contraption in his lap. He didn’t look bothered, didn’t even seem to notice the other two’s distress.

“What’s going on guys?” Leo asked, discarding the things he’d been carrying and moving towards his family.

“Dee said we weren’t brothers,” Mikey sobbed- soft and sensitive; Raph squeezed him tighter.

Leo’s eyes moved to his brother on the couch, the words twisting in his stomach. But he pushed it all back down because Donnie was oblivious and the other two looked like their world was over.

“Donnie?” Leo inquired, voice gentle and prodding.

Donnie looked up, meeting Leo’s gaze and repeated what he’d told the other two before Leo’s arrival, “We’re like four different types of turtles, and our dad’s a rat. Do the math Leo.”

Leo scrunched up his face, ignoring the soft pained sounds that escaped Raph and Mikey. Raph had long since decided he was the leader, the one in charge. He’s the oldest, it only made sense, and for the most part none of them are going to argue. There were some things Raph was just genuinely bad at, though, and sometimes Donnie was one of them.

“You think that makes us any less of a family?” Leo inquired.

Donnie looked up, eyes bugging from his head behind his dork glasses, and it was almost comical how serious he was. He’d always struggled at conveying what he was feeling to those around him, but that was alright because Leo saw and Leo knew.

“It’s biologically impossible for us to be related,” Donnie told him, talking like he would a very dumb child.

Leo shrugged and agreed, “Sure.”

Donnie stared, trying to scrutinize him- figure out what Leo wasn’t saying. Leo just stared back, waiting. Donnie was smart. He’d eventually get it. Seconds bled to minutes and Donnie still made no indication of understanding.

Leo released a soft sigh before asking, “Well okay. We’re not brothers. Now what? Want to move away? Separate?”

“No!” Donnie barked, voice angry.

Leo smirked. Something clicked behind Donnie’s dark eyes as Leo gestured for Raph and Mikey to come over as he closed the distance between them, drawing Donnie into a tight hug.

“Sometimes,” Leo whispered, soft like a secret, “you don’t have to be blood to be family. I choose you as my brother. Isn’t that enough?”

Donnie reached out, grabbing onto him as the world jerked and shifted and the comforting sounds of the lair turned into the soft thrumming of an engine. Leo blinked as his head pulsed to the familiar purring rumble.

“Don?” he gasped behind his cotton tongue, “My head hurts.”

He went to sit up, metal clanking around his wrists and ankles. He gave a soft groan as he stared dumbly down at the bonds teetering him to the floor of Donnie’s turtle tank, flashes crossing past his throbbing vision.

He’d been looking for Mayhem when the figure dropped from nowhere, taking hold of him and jabbing something round and metallic and cold in his neck. Then came the pain- real and electric and so bright his vision turned white.

“Great job Leon,” he groaned to himself as he rose in a crouch, “Getting yourself kidnapped searching for your friend’s lost wonder pet.”

Picking the locks was easy. It had been one of those things Raph had been determined Leo learned, having tagged along on enough of Leo’s many supply trips to know he found himself in trouble far too often. And over-protective big brother Raph wanted Leo to have as many advantages as he could.

Not that he was _wrong_ but sometimes Raph didn’t need to know.

Leo caught the metal and set it gently against the floor, careful not to make any sound. Whoever their attackers were obviously had been anticipating them. Had waited for them inside the trap they’d set and Leo could curse himself for being so dumb.

Not to mention they stole Donnie’s turtle tank and his brother flew into a rage the first time that had happened and that had been their father then.

“You’re wrong for this mysterious assailants,” Leo whispered before he grimaced and added, “and I need to stop talking to myself.”

Something chirped to his left, rousing his attention. He turned to look at it and was pleasantly surprised to see two familiar eyes peering back at him. Leo couldn’t stop the grin from crossing his features as recognition struck him.

“Mayhem,” he whispered, “Thank goodness you’re alright. Okay, hold still. I’m going to get you out of there.”

The door swung open and Mayhem leapt at him with a happy chattering sound. Leo hugged him back, laughing softly to himself.

“I’m glad to see you too,” Leo promised, “but you need to get out of here. Go back to April. I need to reclaim Don’s turtle tank.”

Mayhem blinked at him but didn’t teleport. He didn’t fade out or even seemed to have considered Leo’s words. Leo made an annoyed sound but didn’t bother arguing any further. If Mayhem was a third of as stubborn as April could be then there wasn’t going to be any convincing going on. So he just allowed Mayhem to perch himself on his shoulder as he moved towards the front.

“Just so you know,” Leo whispered, “If anything happens to you then it’s on you.”

Mayhem chirped back.

“Hey I think the turtle is awake,” a familiar gravelly voice announced, causing Leo to internally cringe because- _really, he got jumped by these two losers?_

“Hit him again,” the other one commanded, “We’re not ready.”

The bigger of the two rose out of his seat, and Leo missed the giant baton he was swinging till it connected with the side of his skull. He grunted, stars dancing in his vision, but he was able to shake them easily enough. It did offer the larger grunt all the time he needed to strike Leo again. In the center of his plastron and sent him reeling backwards.

Mayhem gave an unhappy sound as Leo caught his footing only for another blow to send him clanging back against the door. The lock clicked, and they were freefalling. Leo barely managed to grab onto the latch of the door, but the weight left his shoulder.

“Mayhem!” he screamed, reaching blindly, “No!”

He overreached, Donnie’s car jolting under his hold. He slipped. Twisted in midair before Mayhem was back on his chest, blinking down at him. Then they were back in the turtle tank, Leo’s stomach doing flips.

“Good boy,” Leo hummed as he flipped back to his feet, swiping the grunt’s legs out from underneath him.

The doors clanged together, opening and closing, as two pinpoints of light shone through. Leo distractedly blinked at them, which only earned him another hard blow against his skull. Everything started to ring and the images were fuzzy but Leo refused to fall.

He just stumbled back, shifting in his stance so to protect Mayhem from the swinging baton. He rose his arms to protect his face as the baton continued beating down on him, moved backwards in an attempt to escape.

“Leo!” Donnie’s voice screamed as a white van steadily closed the distance and Leo didn’t have to look to know his brother would be the one driving.

The grunt grinned wolfishly as he rumbled, “Two turtles,” before flipping the baton around and jamming it into the soft part of his thigh.

The pain returned, and the next thing Leo was aware of he was sitting at his brother’s side. His head was rolling and everything ached, but Donnie was slowing down despite the fact that his newest creation was still speeding steadily along in front of them.

“What’re you doing Donnie?” Leo slurred, grimaced because he shouldn’t be slurring.

Donnie didn’t even look at him as he explained obviously, “I have to pull over so I can check on you Leo.”

“But your turtle tank,” Leo protested.

“Not now Leo,” Donnie snapped but Leo was already moving.

“Mayhem,” Leo commanded, “Driver’s window. Preferably before I become roadkill.”

“ _Leo!_ ” Donnie screamed, but Leo was already jumping from the car.

Mayhem was, thankfully, faster. One moment Leo was flinging himself into open space, and the next his body was crashing into glass. His entire weight smashing into the other grunt, sending him sprawling towards the floorboard.

The turtle tank immediately started to swerve, and Leo had to catch the steering wheel. Beside them Donnie’s white van speed up, and Leo beamed over at him. Donnie didn’t smile back. His face was set into a familiar glower, dark eyes sparkling with annoyed fear.

“Leo!” he screamed in warning.

A hand latched around Leo’s throat, jerking him out of the driver’s seat and into the window. His head banged against the glass, and something sharp and painful shot down his arm. He gave an unpleasant yelp, fingers scrambling for something to use as a weapon. It was the first time he realized he was missing his sword, and he suddenly felt incredibly imbalanced without it.

“Leo!” Donnie’s voice shouted again as Leo was drug away from the window, and towards the back of the tank.

He spun, catching a glimpse of orange behind the larger grunt’s back before they both disappeared in a flash of purple. Leo released a heavy breath as he rose to meet the other grunt, who had decided against steering in favor of beating the crap out of him.

They swerved, Leo almost losing his footing and in his lapse of attention the grunt leapt towards him knocking him back on the ground. The back of his skull struck the floor, his insides ringing upon contact, and he managed to get his leg between them. He kicked the grunt off him, towards the back of the van and spun back to his feet in an odd sort of gracefulness he never seemed capable of whenever he’s consciously trying.

“What is your problem dude?” Leo demanded, annoyed and in pain and wishing nothing more than to be curled up on the cabin’s couch beside the fireplace.

“Master wants you and your brothers,” the grunt rasped, all serious and glaring.

“Well bother some other family,” Leo shouted, “We’re not interested.”

The grunt shrugged, rolled his shoulders, and leapt towards Leo. This time Leo anticipated the attack and was able to sidestep him, shoving him back over the seats and into the steering wheel. Leo followed, kicking the grunt out from the driver’s seat and catching the steering wheel.

“You can’t avoid your destiny forever,” the grunt told him, unfolding himself as he latched onto the other end of the steering wheel and jerked.

They swerved- Leo grateful it was night and not many people frequent this part of town- before Leo was able to reorient them on the road.

“Back off man!” Leo shouted, going to kick the grunt off when Donnie screamed at them again.

Leo had enough time to look up, process the inky blackness of the approaching bay, before the car was flying. Metal was pressed into the base of Leo’s throat, followed by the electric sensation of pain, before gravity reclaimed them and they were tumbling back downwards.

&.

Mayhem had enough time to pop back beside Donnie to watch the tank tumble off the edge and into the threatening abyss of the below waters to give a small protesting chirp before Donnie steered them off the edge as well. Donnie wasn’t sure what he must have looked like- probably a lot closer to half crazed then he’d ever admit- but his insides were numb from fear.

Leo should have never been in any danger. He should never look at Donnie and be wearing that wide-eyed dazed expression. Like he’d been struck over the head too many times and was still reeling from the aftereffects.

Behind him the larger grunt moaned pathetically, eyes still rolling in the back of his head. Donnie only wished he had time to issue more pain- more suffering- to return everything they’d put Leo through in such a short amount of time. Then the nose of the van Donnie stole struck water, metal crumpling beneath the blow.

Mayhem gave another startled sound as Donnie scooped him up and slipped them both out through the window. Cold water splashed over them, stealing Donnie’s breath, and then they were on shore with Mayhem drooping in his hold. He looked tired, and Donnie couldn’t really blame him.

He’d been jumping back and forth, from place to place, not to mention being the victim of a kidnapping. He had every right to needing a break, but Donnie still couldn’t breathe. His body was still numb from cold, and the realization that he didn’t see Leo. That Leo had been looking rough before he’d landed in the water.

“ _Leonardo!_ ” he shouted.

Mayhem perked up in his arms, and Donnie idly rubbed the top of his head apologetically. Dark eyes remained on the dark surface, water lapping around his ankles. Donnie didn’t feel it. Leo still hadn’t surfaced.

Donnie dropped Mayhem on the sand as he commanded, “Stay.”

Then he was running back into the water. About where Donnie saw the turtle tank go down a bald head suddenly popped up sputtering. It wasn’t Leo, though. It was one of the grunts, and when he spun to see him his expression darkened considerably.

“You!” he shouted, starting in the direction of Donnie.

Donnie ignored him, diving under the water. It was murky and cold, and Donnie couldn’t really see in front of him but he remembered about where the turtle tank should have sank to. And he was determined, and that was enough.

He wasn’t sure how long he was under, but it felt like forever before he touched familiar smooth metal. Through touch he crept towards the door before forcing it open. And there, floating limply, was Donnie’s little brother.

Donnie’s stomach flipped and acid crawled up his throat. He quickly closed the distance between them, latching onto Leo’s wrist ( _and it was only cold because the water was cold and nothing more_ ) and hurrying them both upwards.

Donnie resurfaced sputtering, but Leo’s head only rolled limply. His mouth dangled noiselessly, and Donnie’s stomach continued to freeze over as he jolted his brother’s body.

“Leo,” Donnie grunted, “Leon. Leonardo. It’s time to wake up now.”

Leo didn’t. Leo remained motionless as Donnie paddled them towards shore. Mayhem had perked up, staring at them with a soulful expression. Several feet away stood the two goons that had kidnapped Mayhem and attacked Leo. Had tried kidnapping Leo and Donnie wasn’t sure he’ll ever forgive them for that. Not while Leo was still limp in his arms.

“We are not done with you two,” the larger of the two grunts rasped.

Donnie clicked his tongue, gently setting Leo onto the sand. He didn’t have time to check on him at the moment, but he was still breathing so that was going to have to be good enough.

“Well good cause I’m not done with you either,” Donnie told them, pulling out his titanium bo staff and faced the current threats.

&.

_We’re like four different types of turtles, and our dad’s a rat. Do the math Leo._

_You think that makes us any less of a family?_

_It’s biologically impossible for us to be related._

_I choose you as my brother. Isn’t that enough?_

(It’ll never be enough.)

Leo woke on the beach, head _screaming_ at him. He ignored it in favor of brushing grainy sand from his skin as his eyes sought out something he recognized.

Donnie was standing above him, stance wide and _bo_ held in front of him like he was anticipating a fight. That couldn’t be right. Why would Donnie be fighting alone?

Leo shifted, scrubbing at his features and brushing the sand off. Donnie bumped him with the back of his ankle, gaining Leo’s attention.

“Stay down,” Donnie said, voice serious and cold.

Leo rolled his gaze to the thing Donnie perceived as a threat. His mind was still buzzing, and his chest ached. His skin was wet and sticky with sand and he so very badly wanted to crawl in bed and sleep, but his brother was about to fight two grunts by himself.

“Don. No,” Leo protested, but Donnie kept pushing him back down with his feet, “Donnie. Stop.”

“ _Leo_ ,” Donnie grunted and because he sounded moments from losing it Leo relented.

He remained motionless. Allowing Donnie to continue standing protectively over him _bo_ held out in front of him like he was going to fight their attackers off single-handedly. Not that Leo didn’t think Donnie was awesome- he was so awesome- but there was such a thing as being a bit ambitious.

The figures stood opposed, looking wet and annoyed and unbothered by Donnie’s glare. They should be because that was the face Donnie made whenever he was well past furious about something. He’s migrated into the type of fury that could freeze over the fires of Hell, and it hadn’t taken long before Leo had learned to avoid Donnie whenever he got that _look_ in his eyes.

So Leo remained still- not eager to give Donnie another reason to be upset. Mayhem brushed against his face, peering down at him with wide worried eyes.

“I’m fine,” Leo promised, scratching the top of his head.

Mayhem continued to make soft cooing sounds. Rubbing against his hand, needy and unsure. Leo wanted to comfort him- wanted to assure him that he was fine- but his head was still waterlogged and dizzy.

Then, without warning, Donnie moved. Actually there had probably been plenty of signs- plenty of warnings- but Leo missed them because his mind continued to drift. Then Donnie jumped forward, swinging his _bo_ as Leo turned to stop him. To help. To move and do something, maybe.

Except his vision went dark and he fell back downwards.

He blinked back up at the smudged New York sky, Mayhem on his chest head-butting him in an attempt to arouse him. Leo groaned, pushing the face away as he attempted to sit back up and find Donnie. His brother who appeared to be doing fine but was growing tired. He’d soon be easily overcome if Leo didn’t get off his lazy bum and _help_.

“Stop,” Leo tried, rising to his feet only to have the world spin and send him back onto the sand.

He was ignored.

Donnie struck the smaller of the two grunts with the end of his staff, knocking him on the ground. Donnie spun, staff swinging in a low arc and knocking the back of the other grunt’s legs out. Donnie reared back, end of his staff burrowing into the soft spot of the grunt’s throat. He made a soft gagging noise, body going limp.

And when Donnie turned Leo couldn’t see his eyes. They were just white.

Leo shivered as Mayhem pressed into him. Donnie looked mad. Donnie looked beyond mad and considering making Donnie angry was practically Leo’s part-time job he knew that whatever the two grunts had done to him was worst then anything Leo has. Worse than anything he deserved.

“ _Don_ ,” Leo gasped, fingers scrambling in the sand for his weapon.

Mayhem chirped, nervous eyes flickering between the brothers. Donnie ignored Leo or Donnie didn’t hear Leo as he reared back to strike the other grunt again and again. If he wasn’t careful then he was going to seriously hurt someone- and there wasn’t any coming back from that.

“Mercy. Please,” the grunt rasped, hands raised protectively.

Donnie’s staff descended.

Leo’s hand caught the end of it, finding the strength to move from somewhere. Donnie’s head snapped up, jaw twitching. Leo just smiled tiredly.

“It’s over,” Leo promised, then again, “It’s over bro.”

Donnie’s face relaxed, shoulders slumping. Neither noticed the bigger grunt finding his feet underneath him, metal rod he’s used to shock Leo swinging towards his head. It connected with an audible crunch, Leo’s eyes rolling up in the back of his head.

“ _Leo-_ ”

And Leo knew no more.

&.

The world was buzzing, and Donnie was lost. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be found either, not with the way Leo had slumped towards the sand. Body broken, puppet with its strings cut, smudging the world into a bright buzzing white Donnie didn’t want to wake from.

But he had to eventually.

He’d blinked and there he was, cradling Leo to his chest. He was breathing, face screwed up in forced unconsciousness. Hurt. Injured. Alive.

_Focus Donnie. Your brother needs you._

Donnie held him closer, pressed his face against the top of his head. Leo was hurt. Why was Leo hurt? Above him there was a dark chuckle.

Donnie rose his head, glaring. It must have been a surprising expression as both grunts took a step back in shock, face flickering with fear. Even Mayhem shrunk back from his spot pressed into Leo’s thigh. Donnie reached out for his bo staff without realizing what he was doing.

They hurt his brother again and again. They tried to take him from them and hurt him after Leo saved them. Unforgivable. They needed to hurt. They needed to feel real pain.

Donnie laid Leo on the sand, rising to his feet. The world continued to buzz- a high pitched hum bouncing around his skull- as he turned to face the threats.

The grunts blinked and must have some inkling of intelligence because one said, “We should get out of here.”

“Y-yeah,” the other agreed.

Donnie returned his attention to Leo, holding him close. He should move. He should get Leo help. He wasn’t even aware when other people showed up until they tried taking Leo from his arms.

He might have growled. He might have said something. He can’t be sure, face burning as he squeezed Leo closer.

“Geez Donnie. You look scary,” April noted, face unsure but she didn’t pull back.

Donnie had to physically remind himself to let Leo go because April was a friend. April would help him. He just had to let go.

“Donnie?”

Without Leo’s weight keeping him teetered in reality he felt himself begin to slip into the mindless buzzing inside his skull as he followed Leo into the nothingness.

&.

He woke in the familiar bed.

Donnie bolted upright in his blind panic, turning to demand where he was. What happened? Where was Leo? Only to freeze at Leo’s knowing smirk.

“Welcome back,” Leo greeted good-naturedly.

Donnie growled but it lacked any heat. Not when his heart was fluttering happily at the sight of Leo fine and alive and grinning.

“What happened?” Donnie demanded as he scrubbed at his head.

Leo’s smile grew soft and uncertain as he admitted, “I don’t know. I can’t really remember much.”

Donnie blinked at him, was consciously aware that he should ask his brother if he was alright. He never got the chance, the door clanging against the wall making him jump. Leo smirked, eyes shining brightly, even as he turned to face their other two brothers.

“Donnie!” Mikey shouted, leaping in the air to sling his arms around his neck in an attempt to choke him.

Donnie chuckled, and he didn’t exactly return the hug but he didn’t pull away either. Mikey nuzzled his cheek against the top of his head, blabbering about how worried they were when April showed up with an unconscious Leo and Donnie.

Donnie blinked, “April’s here?”

“No,” Raph informed them as he settled on the bed beside Donnie and Mikey, “She had to leave several hours ago. We promised to call the moment either of you woke.”

Leo hummed, smile gentle as Donnie sought out his eyes.

“Leo?” Donnie asked, and if it had been Raph or Mikey then he might have had to clarify what he wanted- ask if he was really okay.

But it was Leo who reassured, “Yeah Donnie. We’re good."


End file.
